


[podfic] War

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party Poison is tired. Tired of living, tired of dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368847) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:39:10 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/w/w.mp3) | **Size:** 37.0 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/w/w.m4b) | **Size:** 38.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
